


Buttons

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Denial, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing, mild hatesex, slutty!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in which Harry is a teasing bitch and Tom is tied to a chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, something porny. I wanted tied up!Tom but I couldn't find any... So I had to write some. This is just a messy scrawl but hey, at least it's something. I should have something vaguely philosophical up in a few days though I can't make any promises. I suck at keeping them.

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Buttons**

  


Those legs could go on forever.

Tom knew that in reality, they didn’t – they weren’t very long to be truthful, though they did feel entirely pleasant wrapped around his waist. Tom had plenty of experience to back that knowledge up. He knew how soft those thighs were, how their owner would whimper so  _nicely_ if Tom would just pay attention to that small junction between his bum and his thighs.

Tom was already half hard. There was no point in denying it. His mind was strong, oh yes it was, very much so.

It was just that his body caved in when it came to Harry.

It was exceedingly cruel to be tied to this chair, blindfolded, while whispers of Harry’s touch brushed over his skin at times. Ringing silence met his ears. Fingers brushed over his halfnaked body ever so often, lips tracing the shell of Tom’s ears.

‘It was once said that one mustn’t see until they fall in love,’ Harry finally whispered in his ear. His weight was on Tom’s lap but just briefly, his mouth on the column of Tom’s neck. There were brief skin on skin touches and Harry’s voice was low, playful. Cruel. ‘That love is not what blinds people, but makes them see clearer.’

‘How poetic,’ Tom drawled. His hands were itching to touch, his wrists straining against his bonds. Harry’s fingertips traced Tom’s shoulders and Tom imagined that Harry was circling him, watching his facial expressions. He licked his lips.

‘Would you still love me if I’d leave you like this, Thomas?’ Harry mumbled. He settled in Tom’s lap and his nimble fingers traced the sides of Tom’s face. ‘Blinded?  _Unsatisfied?_ ’

Harry cooed when Tom growled at him and his lips dragged over Tom’s cheekbone, down to the tip of his nose, to his lips. He flicked his tongue against Tom’s bottom lip and then chuckled when Tom groaned and bucked his hips up.

‘You’re evil,’ Tom breathed. Harry purred and ran his hands down Tom’s chest, admiring it. Tom could practically feel Harry’s eyes running over his body.

‘And you’re hard,’ Harry breathed in return. ‘Hmm… So hard for me…’

‘For you,’ Tom agreed. He was chasing after Harry’s lips and he huffed impatiently when Harry pressed his indexfinger against Tom’s mouth.

‘Do you want me to ride you like this?’ Harry nosed along Tom’s hairline and his hands settled on Tom’s sides, on his ribs. His thumbs were tracing circles and Tom breathed in deeply through his nose, thinking to himself that he had absolutely ruined Harry. Sweet, innocent Harry who used to blush and stutter when asking for a mere kiss.

How the tables had turned.

‘What’s so funny?’ Harry mumbled. He bit Tom’s neck and Tom hissed at him, but it didn’t bother Harry in the least. He only repeated it and then soothed his tongue over the mark and sucked on it. Hickeys, Tom realized. Harry was marking him and the thought was oddly… Arousing.

‘I was just thinking to myself that you’ve changed.’

‘Hmm,’ Harry hummed distractedly. His hands now moved over Tom’s back and he purred, licking down Tom’s collarbones. Harry shifted his weight and was now sitting on Tom’s knees. If Tom were to spread his thighs right now he’d send Harry pummeling to the floor and Tom even mused with that thought for a brief moment, before he deciding against it. Harry was cruel enough to make Tom sit here all night, painfully hard and tied up.

‘You ruined me,’ Harry purred. He kissed down Tom’s chest until he finally slid off Tom’s lap again, his hands on Tom’s thighs, spreading them apart, teasing him. Harry nuzzled Tom’s hard cock through his slacks and chuckled. ‘So much for self-control, right, Riddle?’

‘You’re a right bitch,’ Tom hissed and he bit the inside of his cheek when Harry started palming him.

‘Blunt,’ Harry stated. ‘At least I’m  _your_  bitch.’

‘God, that’s –  _yes._ ’

‘Yeah?’ Harry asked. He slowly unbuttoned Tom’s slacks, and then dragged his zipper down almost painfully slow over his cock. Tom’s head fell backwards when Harry slowly pushed down the garment. The artfully knotted ropes dug into Tom’s skin and made him feel slightly sore but it was okay, it was brilliant. ‘Do you like me being your little bitch, Tom? Do you get off from fucking little boys?’

‘Fuck you,’ Tom hissed. Tom’s cock twitched the moment cold air hit it and Harry laughed as it slapped against Tom’s belly, eagerly and shamelessly so.

‘Because I think you do,’ Harry observed. He got up again and sat on top of Tom’s thighs. Harry had taken off his own boxershorts now too, and Tom’s legs were straining and trapped in his own clothing. He wanted Harry to untie him already. He wanted to shut Harry up, shove him down on his knees and put that whore mouth to use. ‘I think you  _love_ it.’

Harry nipped at Tom’s lips almost sweetly and hummed. ‘I think you love abusing little boys like me. Fuck them until they’re starry eyed and  _open._ ’

Harry started rocking his hips back and forth, just tiny rubs of his own cock brushing against Tom’s, making his skin crawl and his eyes slip shut behind his blindfold. He moaned.

‘I think it makes you feel strong. Because being tall and rich and mean isn’t enough for you, is it?’ Harry ran his hands over Tom’s shoulders again, and then poured something – probably lube – over their cocks and fisted the both of them tightly. Harry mewed and kept thrusting into his own grip, his ass sliding over Tom’s thighs. ‘You just have to  _dominate._ How do you like it now, huh?’

Harry’s hand gripped Tom’s chin and there were remains of lube and precome on his fingers. Tom scowled and tried to turn his head away, but Harry just tightened his grip.

‘How do you like being  _my bitch_  now?’

‘F-’

‘No, fuck you, Tom. Fuck  _you,’_ Harry hissed, and there was a moment where Tom vaguely wondered to himself if he had done anything to upset Harry. But then Harry suddenly lined up Tom’s cock with his ass and  _fuck,_ he was just surrounded by Harry, and Harry didn’t even take time to adjust to Tom’s thick girth at all. Instead he instantly started bouncing up and down in Tom’s lap, riding him shamelessly, moaning into Tom’s ear and gripping Tom’s hair tightly. Tom groaned and bit at whatever skin he could reach – Harry’s ear – but it only turned Harry on more, and Tom could feel Harry’s hand sneaking in between their bodies to jerk himself off.

‘You think you own me – you don’t know  _shit,_ ’ Harry continued and Tom just fucked his hips up, his balls slapping harshly against Harry’s bum, the fleshy globes feeling familiar but delicious all the same.

‘What the hell is your fucking problem?’ Tom snarled. He winced when Harry kissed him roughly. Their tongues fought each other for dominance until eventually Harry let him have at least that small victory, and Tom longed to flip Harry over and fuck him from behind. He wanted to do all kinds of horrible, dirty things to him and just fucking him like this wasn’t enough. Harry couldn’t just humiliate him like this.

‘Fuck – fuck – keep fucking me like that,’ Harry just panted against his lips even though he was practically fucking himself stupid on Tom’s cock. Tom groaned again and pushed his hips up, feeling his cock drag against Harry’s inner walls. ‘Feels so – ah – so good in me.’

‘That’s because you can never be empty,’ Tom snapped, ‘you’re nothing but a cockslut, always bending over and begging to be fucked anywhere and at any time, sitting on any cock you can find.’ Not true, of course. Harry would never cheat on Tom - Tom just couldn't help the mean words from spilling from his mouth, slipping through his lips, like venom would drip from a snake's fangs.

‘Yeah?’ Harry asked, managing a breathy laugh, ‘maybe you just suck so much that I need to get fucked multiple times before I can finally come.’

Something hot in Tom’s chest flared at that and he thrust his hips up so hard he nearly knocked Harry off, and Harry gasped and then laughed.

‘Fucking hell, Tom, is that all it takes?’

‘I  _hate you,_ ’ Tom snapped in reply, ‘you fucking filthy, unworthy  _slut_ -’

Harry hummed and slowed down his pace, his hips now slowly tilting up and down, contradicting the bold way he’d been fucking Tom’s cock before. They were both panting like race horses – their chests brushed against each other whenever they inhaled another deep breath. Tom could barely feel Harry’s hands brush over his wrists, untying the artful knots he had created.

‘Why don’t you show me how much of a slut I am?’ Harry murmured into Tom’s ear. Tom stayed perfectly still until Harry slid the blindfold off his face and it was like he had flipped a switch – the sight of Harry like this, his eyes so wild and  _green,_ his lips red and swollen, his cock hard and eager…

Tom’s hands clasped Harry’s ass and Harry gasped when Tom shoved him into the floor, his spine arching the moment Tom gripped his hips and started thrusting into him. This was better, Tom thought to himself as he claimed Harry’s mouth and kept ramming into Harry – this was what he needed. What  _they_ needed.

It was fun to play with Harry. But playtime was over and now it was time for Harry to pay the prize.

Harry’s nails raked down Tom’s back until Tom pinned them above his head with a sneer on his face and then he jerked Harry off once, twice and Harry came. Harry’s eyes grew wide and he moaned, his hips helplessly bucking up into Tom’s. Tom didn’t even care when he flipped Harry over and pulled his back into his chest, fucking him and chasing after his own orgasm. He didn’t care when Harry mewed and started pawing at his hands, too sensitive for any of Tom’s rough treatment.

And when Tom came, he didn’t care that Harry was probably getting crushed by his body weight.

For a moment they just lied on the floor, struggling to catch their breaths, their bodies twitching and their eyes fluttering shut. Harry groaned and elbowed Tom in the ribs in a silent demand for Tom to move, but Tom didn’t, not yet. He was still inside of Harry and he was still hard.

Harry gasped. ‘Tom -’

‘So I don’t fuck you good enough, huh?’ Tom growled into Harry’s ear. Harry turned his head and looked at Tom with wide eyes, post coital bliss still lingering in them. They both knew better but it had hurt Tom’s pride to have Harry say that kind of shit. He’d make Harry scream his apology.

That would do.

Tom slowly started rocking himself back and forth into Harry, slowly coaxing his hole to open up more, if that was even still possible. Harry groaned.

‘I -’

‘You know what, Harry? I’m going to take that offer. I’m going to show you exactly what kind of a slut you are, and you’ll be screaming for me in mere minutes.’

‘ _Oh._ ’ Tom smirked to himself and his eyes wandered off to the chair, his own chest still covered in ropes. Harry did like to show off, even if they were useless.

He bit Harry’s bottom lip.

‘Oh yes.’


End file.
